Antimicrobial preparations including ethyl alcohol or isopropyl alcohol for skin disinfection are commonly used prior to catheter installations. Residual vapors from such alcohol-based preparations can compromise the effectiveness of adhesive tapes and dressings that are then applied to further prepare the site and/or fix the catheter. Further, inadequate drying of the skin prior to application of drapes and dressings also increases the patient's risk of skin irritation.
One typical protocol is to require a three-minute waiting period after applying alcohol-based antimicrobial preparations before applying further materials or devices to treated skin. This period is not always followed due to burdens on the nursing staff. Even if the time is allowed, it does not ensure that the risks have been removed in all conditions. For example, alcohol-based preparations may have inadvertently pooled in a hard-to-see location, requiring an even longer time to evaporate.